Leslie St. Claire
Leslie St. Claire is a mortal columnist and was a temporary love interest to Phoebe Halliwell. He was temporarily hired by Elise to ghost write Ask Phoebe at The Bay Mirror when Phoebe took a sabbatical in 2004. History Being Hired thumb|left|Leslie meeting Phoebe. After Phoebe found out she had accidentally given the same advice twice, Elise advised her to take a sabbatical. She then hired Leslie to ghost-write the column. Phoebe, under the impression that Leslie was a woman, was surprised to find out he was a man and didn't believe he could write a woman's column. However, she was attracted to him, which caused her to passionately kiss him when she was affected by the love of Shakti and Shiva after the gods had possessed Piper and Leo. She later decided to give him the benefit of the doubt after reading his first column."A Call to Arms" Writing Ask Phoebe Phoebe and Leslie butted heads when Phoebe wanted to publish a column about breastfeeding after she and Piper were asked to leave a restaurant when Piper fed Chris in public. She placed her own letter on top of the pile of letters, though he figured her out. Later, when the timeline was altered, Phoebe found out she was married to Leslie in that timeline and that they had children. After time was restored, Phoebe rode to the restaurant as Lady Godiva to prove her point about breastfeeding. Leslie witnessed her actions and was inspired to write about it."The Bare Witch Project" When the column was offered a reward, Phoebe agrily confronted Leslie, as she believed he was taking the award for something he did not write. Leslie then revealed that he actually did write the winning column, though he offered to go pick up the award together, which Phoebe refused. When a spell accidentally returned Phoebe to a child-like state, she went to the award show. When she panicked on stage, Leslie took over and she later thanked him by hugging him. Embarrassed, she quickly left. After the spell was reversed, Phoebe went to Leslie at the office and tried to convice him she was just a little drunk and grateful. However, Leslie believed that she liked him, as she had also called him several times. Phoebe denied it and left, though she looked back at him, which he believed was a sign he was right."Cheaper by the Coven" While preparing to face Captain Black Jack Cutting, Phoebe sought to learn more about pirates through movies. Leslie then revealed he knew quite a lot about them due to watching those movies with his father while growing up. At the same time, he won a contest where the prize was going out on a date with Phoebe, but concealed it from her. When she stood him up to save her sister, he was frustrated and the two argued later that evening. The argument immediately turned sexual, and the two ended up sleeping together."Charrrmed!" Dating Phoebe After their night together, Phoebe started avoiding Leslie and instead focused on hunting demons. Tired of her behavior, her sisters forced her to go talk to Leslie. Phoebe admitted that she wasn't sure if she was ready to be with him. Leslie believed she was in trouble, as an FBI agent asked questions about her. When the Angel of Death temporarily killed Piper, Leslie went to see Phoebe to comfort her. However, Phoebe quickly brushed him off. After Piper came back to life, Kyle Brody helped her maintain her cover by stating she was working for the government. Leslie visited Phoebe again and they agreed to give it a try."Styx Feet Under" With Phoebe planning to return to work, Leslie was leaving for LA, which caused tension between them. They dicussed trying lost distance, though Leslie noted that he barely saw Phoebe now, as she kept bailing on him last minute. They agreed to have breakfast, though Phoebe ran late due to a magical emergency. Leslie became frustrated, as he cared more for her than he initially thought and left to go to work. He later showed up at the manor, though Phoebe had to send him away when a possessed Leo attacked Piper in the attic. Phoebe later went to see him at the office and thanked him for helping her getting over her fear of love. They then broke up and Leslie left."Once in a Blue Moon" Notes and Trivia * Though his last name was confirmed by the producers, he never used it on-screen. * Phoebe was shocked to learn her ghost writer was a man. Leslie then joked that his parents were expecting a girl as well. * Leslie is the second love interest that Phoebe meets at The Bay Mirror building. She first dated Jason Dean, who owned the paper, and later dated Dex Lawson, who had a studio in the same building. *Leslie never found out about the sisters' magic, though he did believe Piper worked for the government. *Leslie is likely originally from Philadelphia, as he mentioned he was moving back to Philly after LA in "Once in a Blue Moon". Gallery Leslie.jpg 7x01Leslie.png 7x5Leslie.png PhoebeLeslie.jpg 701aa.jpg A0x75.jpg 0dff1.jpg Bbb03.jpg Appearances Leslie St. Claire has appeared in a total of 6 episodes throughout the series. References St. Clair, Leslie St. Clair, Leslie Category:Phoebe's Love Interest